Notebook quebrado
by Fafi Raposinha
Summary: Tudo começou e aconteceu por um acidente, e um notebook quebrado.Yaoi super leve 1x2


Aqui estou com minha primeira fanfic de Gundam Wing postada!

É muita emoção pra esse coraçãozinho...

Uma one shot, nada de tão incrível...Mas espero que vocês gostem, porque eu gostei muito de por ela aqui!

Gudam Wing não me pertence...Ainda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O clima era pesado, no chão os restos mortais do que um dia foi o, arrisco dizer, _querido_ notebook do soldado perfeito.Heero estava encarando o culpado do estado do aparelho, conhecido por muito como Shinigami, Duo Maxwell, que tinha passado correndo de Wufei e acabou batendo com tudo na mesa, que virou derrubando o notebook, que ficou com baixo da mesa e do americano.

Duo - H-Heero!O Wufei estava me perseguindo e então...Eu não vi a mesa!

Heero simplesmente olhava inexpressivo do nootbook para a face do americano que, a cada olhar lhe dado, o americano se aprofundava mais e mais em seu pânico.

Duo, simplesmente, amava Heero, o amava com todo os eu ser e com todas as suas forças, e agora que aquilo acontecera...Se, com sorte, saísse vivo, então seria odiado para o resto da vida pelo japonês.

Wufei - Yui, foi um acidente.

Heero agora lançou um olhar para Wufei, só notando agora a presença do mesmo.Wufei respirou fundo e tentou explicar o ocorrido, para dar tempo do americano recuperar a calma e parar de agir como se estivesse diante de um monstro que o devoraria.

Wufei - O cretino d Maxwell desligou o videogame enquanto eu jogava, e eu fui atrás dele, ele se virou para me olhar e bateu na mesa...

Tal mesa era uma pequena mesinha circular com quatro pernas.Que ficava na varanda da frente da casa.Casa onde os cinco pilotos estavam morando, junto, por idéia dos doutores, os velhos malucos, segundo Duo.E era naquela mesa que, depois de toda missão, Heero ficava sentado com seu notebook escrevendo os relatórios para logo os envia.

Mas naquele dia não houve nenhuma missão, Heero estava simplesmente no aparelho por nada, ao ver de Duo, que tentava a todo custo descobrir o que o "Soldadinho de Chumbo" aprontava.Mas como não teve sucesso ele foi irritar Wufei, e isso era tão divertido quanto mexer com Heero para Duo.

O "inocente" ato de desligar o jogo do chinês e sair correndo para fora da casa fez com que tudo chegasse naquele momento, onde o silêncio ser mortal.

Quatre - O que esta acont...Heero, seu notebook caiu?

O loirinho querido por todos chegava agora na casa, depois de passar pelos portões e atravessar o jardim, carregando uma sacola de compras.

Em poucos segundos, olhando para a cena, vendo um Duo apavorado, um Heero sério encarando o americano e Wufei olhando apreensivo aquilo, somando uma mesa virada e o aparelho favorito de Heero despedaçado no chão de madeira da varanda, em um ensolarado dia de verão na Terra, Quatre concluiu: Duo derrubou o notebook e, provavelmente, Heero estava planejando como matar o americano.

Mas Quatre resolveu verbalizar seu pensamento para ter plena certeza.

Quatre - Duo...Você derrubou o notebook do Heero?

Duo - Sim.

O clima era tenso, era como se uma grande guerra fosse explodir a qualquer minuto.

Quatre usava de toda sua inteligência para tentar pensar em uma forma de tirar Duo de lá e acalmar Heero.

Wufei estava dividido entre ver Yui acabar com o americano barulhento e irritante e tirar o amigo de lá para que ele sobrevivesse.

Duo sentia que o mundo acabara e que estava preste a ser julgado para ser decidido se seria mandando ao céu ou ao inferno.E ele tinha certeza que o veredicto seria...O pior possível.

E Heero simplesmente observava com sua expressão indiferente.

Quatre - H-Heero...Você esta bravo?

Heero - Não.

Duo - C-Como?Como...Não?O-O que-Como...Não?Não mesmo?O velho testou alguma nova droga em você?

Duo praticamente engasgou com a resposta, tropeçando nas palavras e quase caindo sentado pelo desnorteado que estava.

Heero - Eu estava o dia todo trocando e-mails com o Dr.J pedindo pela troca desse notebook por um novo modelo, esse já se mostrava obsoleto e inadequado.

Wufei - Então você ia ganhar um notebook novo?

Heero - Não.Dr.J disse que só haveria a troca de aparelhos quando este se mostrasse completamente inutilizável.

Quatre - Então Duo quebrou o notebook, e agora você vai poder ter um novo... É isso?

Heero - Exatamente.

Então Duo se sentiu tão aliviado e feliz...E sem mais risco de morte, que desmaiou.

Mas antes de cair Heero o amparou, o segurando como se fosse o príncipe encantado carregando sua princesa para longe do castelo protegido pelo temível dragão.

Wufei - Por um momento achei que de cinco passaríamos a ser quatro...

Quatre - Eu já estava pronto para pegar Duo e fugir daqui.Heero, já que Trowa esta na cidade, você quer ligar para ele pra ele arrumar um notebook novo pra você?

Heero - Eu vou levar Duo para o quarto e logo vejo isso.

Quatre - Tudo bem!E Wufei, hoje você me ajuda a preparar o jantar, o que acha?

Wufei - Mas eu estava jogando e...

Quatre - Já pra cozinha!

Heero ouvia o fim da conversa enquanto subia as escadas daquela grande casa, sem chegar a ser uma mansão, indo pelo corredor até chegar às portas dos quartos, cada um tinha seu próprio quarto, e o de Duo era ao lado do seu.Logo dentro do quarto colocou o americano sobre o colchão macio e abriu as janelas para ventilar o quarto, fazendo as cortinas claras tremularem.

Heero já saia do quarto quando Duo se levantou, fazendo o soldado perfeito parar para ver Duo, sentado na cama, esfregar os olhos com as costas das mãos e erguer o rosto para olhar em sua direção.

Duo - Você não mudou de idéia e vai me matar agora...Vai?

Heero - Eu não te mataria por um notebook.

Duo - Não mesmo?

A voz manhosa de Duo era musica aos ouvidos de Heero que, por algum motivo de força maior, não se conteve e...

Heero - Talvez.

Teve de provocar o americano.Até mesmo ele se surpreendeu por isso...Será que estaria doente?Talvez seja algum vírus adolescente...

Duo - Heero, seu malvado!

Duo jogou um travesseiro em Heero, e o sorriso brincalhão já voltava a sua face.

E como Heero se sentia feliz por ver o SEU americano sorrir, como se sentia quente ao ter SEU americano por perto e como ele amava o SEU americano.Duo podia ser atrapalhado e barulhento, talvez até distraído, mas só por ele lhe sorrir, sentia seu coração batendo tão forte e tão rápido...

Heero - Seu baka.Eu nunca te machucaria.

Quando Heero se deu conta, estava ao lado de Duo com um das mãos em sua face...Quando foi que se distraio tanto a ponto de fazer isso?

Duo - He...Heero...Você não esta bravo mesmo comigo?

Heero - Que tal isso...Vamos considerar o que você fez como troco pela vez que eu roubei as peças do seu gundam.Fechado?E de qualquer forma, eu queria um noteboock novo.

Duo - Heero...Eu gosto mais de você assim!

Uma das sobrancelhas do soldado perfeito se ergueram, sem entender o que o baka Shinigami havia falado.

Duo - Você sempre é tão frio e...Calado, agora você está bem...Legal!

Heero - Quem dizer que antes eu não era legal?

Duo parecia não estar incomodado com aquela posição, de Heero estar tão perto dele e com a mão passeando por seu rosto, e ele não parava de falar!

Duo - Não, você era chato, mas até que era legal o seu jeito de ser chato!O seu chato é legal, você é sempre legal, mas agora você esta bem mais legal!Porque...Bem, o seu legal antes era até que chatinho, sabe?E eu não gosto de coisas chatas, tem de ser legal, como você esta sendo legal ag-

Duo foi calado.

Calado pelos lábios macios de Heero, em um doce e sonhado beijo.Mas a surpresa foi tanta que para Duo levou alguns minutos para associar tudo.Heero...Beijo...Ele.

Heero o estava beijando.O soldado perfeito o estava beijando.Esse pensamento rodava por sua mente sem parar, aquilo era um sonho...E ele não queria acordar nunca.

Os lábios colados, as bocas entreabertas, as línguas que se entrelaçavam em um beijo sedento.Os braços em torno um do outro implorando por mais e mais aproximação.Mas eles tiveram de se separar, olhos violetas em olhos azuis, estava se encarando de uma forma tão contemplativa e amorosa.

Heero – Eu te amo.

Duo – Eu...Acho que você ficou bravo de verdade quando eu quebrei o notebook...

Heero – Eu não fi-

Duo – Shh...Deixa-me terminar...Mas você ficou realmente bravo.E me matou...Agora eu estou no paraíso.Heero, ai shiteru.

Eles estavam lá, sentados frente a frente na cama de Duo, e ficaram lá por horas, apenas se olhando e trocando pequenos carinhos.

Mas logo ouviram batidas na porta, não na porta do quarto, mas na do quarto ao lado, o quarto de Heero.

E a voz de Quatre chamando Heero se fez ouvir.

E então as mesmas batidas e a mesma voz, mas desta vez direcionadas a porta de Duo.

Quatre – O jantar já esta pronto, foi o Wufei quem ajudou a preparar, ele vai ficar triste se você demorar, Duo!

E quando os passos de Quatre se distanciaram, Duo riu pelo nariz, se virando para falar a Heero.

Duo – Depois de comer eu vou fingir que estou passando mal, aposto que o Wufei vai ter um ataque!

Heero – Duo, você é um grande baka...

Duo fez biquinho ao comentário de Heero, que se levantara da cama e olhava Duo de cima, então o japonês se debruçou sobre Duo e lhe deu um selinho no americano.

Heero – O grande baka que eu amo.

Logo todos os pilotos estavam na sala de jantar, comendo o que Quatre e Wufei prepararam.Duo fingindo que estava passando mal com a comida, Wufei quase lançando as facas no americano, Quatre ria, Trowa se colocou próximo ao telefone para ligar ao hospital se preciso e Heero...Heero estava feliz.

Apesar de não sorri ou dar altas gargalhadas, nem mostras mais que sua costumeira expressão indiferente, seu peito estava cheio de novas emoções, uma felicidade que nunca sentira antes.

E aquele era mais um dia na casa onde os pilotos gundam viviam.

Mas esse foi um dia muito especial.Talvez, tudo graças a um notebook quebrado.

Fim

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aqui esta minha segunda fic postada n.n

Fics d GW são tão lindas...Pena que a minha não é...

Não sei, até que eu gostei...O que vocês acham?

Se mandarem uma review eu fico feliz 8D


End file.
